


A Study in the Marble Lover of Liberty

by abp



Series: Studies [9]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre sees in Enjolras what others don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Marble Lover of Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is probably a bit ooc but I suppose this whole series is.

Enjolras is a natural born leader; he’s charismatic, well-spoken, and passionate. He’s devoted and kind. He makes a great friend, with all his loyalty and protectiveness. He fights viciously against injustices—especially those upon the people he loves.

He can’t cook to save his life, not anything more complicated than easy mac. He gets far too preoccupied with his studies or work to concentrate on making food and much prefers ordering takeout. Enjolras is the unhealthiest person Combeferre’s ever met, and entirely unrepentant about it.

When he gets absorbed in a project, he often misses meals and makes up for it by gorging himself on a feast of junkfood (pizza and doritos and whole _bags_ of m&ms) when he’s too weak with hunger to continue. _(Did you just put potato chips on top of that ice cream? **Yeah?** And then add whipped cream and Lucky Charms? **It’s good.** If you want an instant heart attack). _

Enjolras likes Taylor Swift and owns two of her CDs. He sings along when he thinks no one is around. He’s afraid of spiders—properly terrified of them—and makes Combeferre or Grantaire squish them.  

He’s addicted to Peeps; he eats them non-stop around Easter. Combeferre bought him a few Peeps stuffed toys and he actually kept them.

He hardly drinks because he always embarrasses himself (and everyone around him) when he’s drunk.

He gets way too into video games. He’s incredibly competitive. Though he’s naturally intelligent, he works hard for everything he does and _earns_ every single good grade he gets. Enjolras never coasts by.

Enjolras learned how to kiss from Combeferre—platonically. _(Too much tongue. **Really? I thought that there should be—** Yes, but not that much. Just a little less. **Okay, I’ll make note of it. How were my hands this time?** ). _They’ve been best friends since they met, and Enjolras relies on him (and Courfeyrac—the last side to their triangle) for everything. He’s the absolute worst person to share a bed with; he takes up every inch of space, steals the covers, and kicks. Plus, he talks in his sleep and occasionally sleepwalks.

In elementary school, he was bullied for years by a few classmates. He’s always had more “feminine” features—a slight nose, full lips, rosy cheeks. He reads history, political, and philosophy books for pleasure. His family is obscenely wealthy and he can’t help feeling guilty about it—guilty about all the privileges he’d had for no reason other than his parentage. _( **They’re throwing a big, wasteful party again. That money could be—** Don’t be hard on yourself, Enjolras. It’s not your fault. **They’re**_ **my _parents._** _Exactly, and no one can control their parents)._  He rejects the way his parents live, but can’t always break his habits.

He has a fondness for shooting—not animals or anything, just shooting targets at a gun range. He finds it calming. _(So what are your views on gun control? **Can we not talk about this?** Do you want to hear some statistics on gun violence?). _

Enjolras loves Grantaire deeply and unapologetically, as with everything he does. Enjolras doesn’t do anything in halves. He’s rarely sentimental, but he’s kept every memento from dates they’ve had (movie tickets, napkins from restaurants, a brochure from the zoo). He keeps them in a box that he thinks Combeferre doesn’t know about.

He’s a dog person. He loves large, slobbering dogs. When he was a kid, he had a Newfoundland named Lucky (he wasn’t very creative at that age) and she was his best friend. He cried when he was fourteen and she died.

There are few things Enjolras is a complete disaster at, but playing oboe is one of them. He dropped out of band in high school; he hardly has a musical bone in his body. Enjolras is argumentative and stubborn. He can be snappish and cruel, especially if he thinks you’re wasting his time.

His favorite movie is _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off_. _(Not_ V for Vendetta? _**No. Why does everyone think that?** You have to admit, it’s very you. **I’m allowed to like comedies, too** ). _He also likes _The Avengers—_ he’s a bit of a comic book geek. Though he pretends he doesn’t, he wears Grantaire’s clothes frequently because he likes the way they smell like him.  

He’s very loud and rather kinky in bed (and Combeferre wishes he didn’t know this one, but the walls are thin).

Enjolras knows he’s attractive and uses it to his advantage—he uses everything he can to his advantage. He’s tactical. He’s good at chess (though not as good as Combeferre). He doesn’t watch much TV on his own, but lets his friends drag him into watching shows. He watched _Doctor Who_ with Cosette, _Elementary_ with Grantaire, _Community_ with Bahorel, Feuilly, and Eponine, and _Warehouse 13_ with Bossuet and Joly.

He has a good memory. He knows Latin and Greek. Despite liking amusement park rides, most of them make him feel sick.

Enjolras rarely ever skips class, but he does sometimes. Once Grantaire convinced him to skip to go on a picnic; another time Combeferre got him to skip to work on writing speeches instead. He likes pears.

People often think Enjolras is somehow perfect—that he’s beyond the limitations of humans. They don't see his flaws or quirks. But Combeferre knows differently. He sees past the surface; he see all the little details Enjolras hides.  Enjolras _wants_ to seem more than he is, he uses it to his advantage, but he _needs_ someone who sees the truth and loves him for it. And Combeferre does that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I consciously stole a headcanon. The peeps addiction comes from: Vingtieme's Peeps into Paradise, http://archiveofourown.org/works/743555 (rated E).
> 
> And the Taylor Swift thing was shamelessly inspired entirely by Tveit singing We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.


End file.
